The cleaning of the interior walls of pipes is a very difficult job. Many types of equipment have been developed for this purpose, but none is entirely satisfactory. Apparatuses using scrapers invariably do an incomplete cleaning job. Apparatuses heretofore developed which use brushes may do a more complete cleaning job than the scraper apparatuses, but generally brush wear is high and the cleaning is not completely satisfactory.